From Ripples Into Waves
by calcu22
Summary: Itachi felt like he would be betraying his best friend if he killed his baby sister. Little did Itachi know that mercy would change everything. Oc/reincarnation.
1. Awakening

Tomoko had weird dreams since she was born.

About places with buildings taller than any tree, of flying machines, TV like things that would let you talk to others in only seconds. Music that she never heard, stories that were so different. Some that were so similar. She would tell her Nii-san about them, and while he didn't seem to happy, he told her they were just dreams. And she believed him.

Why would Shisui ever lie to her?

Tomoko was only three when Kaa-chan and Tou-chan told her he left, but she knew Shisui was dead. Tomoko didn't know _how_ she knew, but she did. Tomoko ran up stairs and grabbed everything that she could out of Shisui's room. There was a lot of ninja stuff, but also his favorite books, and stuff that Itachi-nii got him. Tomoko didn't want to forget anything, and physical things was the best way to do that.

She knew that, even if she couldn't remember why.

* * *

" _What are you talking about? I'll be home in five minutes." The woman laughed, smiling despite the awful weather outside._

" _I know. I can't help but worry. Not to mention it is going to be weird if everyone starts the party before the birthday girl is even here."_

" _And I still think it's weird you wanted to throw me a 30th birthday. You do remember the last time I had a party was when I was 18 right?"_

" _I know." The sound of the voice on the other end was so sad, but Annalisa wasn't going to let this ruin her good mood._

" _I guess it is time. I wouldn't want mom to think I stopped just because of them. What did you get me anyways?"_

" _Nothing too special... but maybe a certain star that is now called Anna."_

" _No way, you freakin bought that star I found LAST WEEK!" She yelled, her face starting to hurt from smiling so much._

" _I guess you'll just have to come home and see."_

" _Babe, you are the best! I almost at the bend, see you-"_

 _In front of the car was a truck carrying logs, tied down by rope. It may have been due to the driver not wanting to spend anymore time in the rain then he had to, or because of the wind, but the rope snapped._

 _Annalisa turned the wheel sharply to get out of the way, but instead she skidded._

 _The last thing she saw was the car braking the railing and plummeting off the road._

* * *

Tomoko woke up, and despite the headache she had, felt more awake than ever before. Not in the physical sense, but that a lot of things made sense now.

The reason why she just knows thing, and her weirdly realistic dreams, they were all just memories of another life. Maybe even her past life.

Annalisa didn't believe in life after death, but Tomoko has been told that when you die you are reincarnated. If you are good, you become a human. If you are bad you become a bug (" _but ever tell an Aburame that." Kaa-chan said with a smile_ ).

Tomoko smiled, wanting to see her parents even more now that she knows that Annalisa lost hers when she was 18. Tomoko loves her family, even though they are still sad about Nii-san. Tomoko is too, and misery loves company.

However when Tomoko threw off the sheets, she noticed this wasn't her bed.

It was all white instead of the various shades of blue she was use to, and way too tall. Then Tomoko noticed the IV sticking out of her arm, which clued her in where she was.

What Tomoko couldn't figure out was why.

The lights in the room where off, and from the lack of light coming from the blinds covering the window, Tomoko assumes it must be late. But she also knows that Hospitals are never empty, and that there should be a button she could use to call someone for help.

Tomoko wasn't sure if this counted as help, since Annalisa was never in the hospital herself, but Tomoko wanted to see her parents.

"Ding, someone will be with you shortly." Said the recorded voice, and Tomoko sat up straight with her hands folded in her lap as she waited.

The door opened at the same time the lights turned on, and Tomoko closed her eyes before it would blind her.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake." The medic said, and Tomoko frowned from her tone of voice.

It sounded a lot like when the doctors told Annalisa the news about her parents, or when Kaa-chan finally told Tomoko what really happened to her brother.

"Are you in pain?"

Tomoko shook her head. "No, I was wondering why I was here."

"I- I'm not sure if I can tell you."

Tomoko wasn't sure how to respond to that. The last thing she remembers was going to bed, now it was sounding like she was part of a s-rank secret.

"When your cousin wakes up, he will be able to tell you."

"My cousin?" Tomoko asked, not knowing which of her cousins the medic was talking about.

"Sasuke-kun, he's... very sick right now, and he's sleeping. But you should be able to visit. Maybe in the morning."

Tomoko could help but make a face. The last (and first time) she meet Itachi's brother he called her a stinky girl! Then there is the Sasuke from that show Annalisa watched, and he wasn't very nice in that...

Tomoko froze.

"You should go back to sleep, it's very late and you're a growing girl."

Tomoko wasn't sure if that show was about this world, or if it was just the characters and setting that was the same. But if that show events play out here, that would mean...

"They're dead." Tomoko realized.

That was why they weren't here, why she was in the hospital.

Still...

"They can't be. I... h-how could they... why are they..."

"I am so sorry." The medic said before leaving Tomoko alone.

* * *

Tomoko spent the whole night crying, before taking a shower that was too hot and finally getting some rest. When she woke up, there was already a plate of food on the table next to her and the sun was setting.

Tomoko felt better. Not great, or even okay, but better.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you want to look at it, Tomoko now remembers how to deal with grief. It's not pretty, but Tomoko is sure she could deal with it. It wouldn't be exactly the same. Annalisa had aunts and uncles that she was close with, that she could rely on. Tomoko los e.

"Except for Sasuke." Tomoko said bitterly, her voice raspy from all the crying she has been doing.

Not to mention that her eyes were itchy and she still had a headache. It felt like the room was too bright even though there was no lights on in her room. And it was dusty, Tomoko wondered when the last time they even cleaned this room. Not to mention she still felt tired even though she had been sleeping the whole day and-

Tomoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was getting worked up, and that would only get her sick.

She counted to 7 before exhaling through her nose, then doing it again.

Tomoko's headache lessened slightly, and when she opened her eyes the room didn't look as overwhelming as before. Tomoko wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but she didn't know the last time she ate.

Tomoko pulled the tray into her lap, poking at the cold soup and bread. She wasn't hungry, and even taking a few bites didn't help. But Tomoko continued to eat slowly, knowing that it would be better than nothing.

Once only the crust and the scraps from the soup were left, she finally placed it down and back on the side table.

The sun was gone, but the lights on the street were still on so it couldn't be that late. Tomoko got out of bed, noticing that they didn't put the IV back in after she woke up yesterday. It took some doing to get off the bed without falling on her butt, but she did it.

"Now what?"

There wasn't anything in the room. No flowers, or 'get well soon' cards. That was sad, but didn't surprise Tomoko. She was too young to go to the academy, and the only people she knew were part of the family.

After going into the bathroom and washing the tear marks off her face, Tomoko opened the door and right into a medic-nin's face.

"I see you're up now." The man said, raising a brow.

"Um, I wanted to stretch my legs." Tomoko explained, though she didn't really have any plan in mind.

Tomoko just felt like she had to go.

"Do you want to see your cousin then? He woke up a few hours ago."

Tomoko gave a nod, not really trusting herself to talk.

The medic walked, not even bothering to slow down for Tomoko and she was forced to run after him. Down the hall and around the corner was another room that looked more isolated than the one Tomoko woke up in. But before Tomoko could wonder why that would be, the doctor stopped.

"You can stay as long as you want. Just let a medic know if you want to share a room until he's cleared."

Tomoko turned from the door to ask something, anything, but the doctor was already walking away with those long legs of his.

Tomoko frowned, thinking it should be illegal to be that tall, before staring the door down. It wasn't like Tomoko _had_ to visit her cousin. She could just leave and visit another day. When hopefully emotions aren't as high and they could have a quick talk about what they are going to do now.

But Sasuke is 7, almost 8, and Tomoko at least has the memories of an adult. No one else is going to help them.

Taking a deep breath like she was about to go underwater, Tomoko opened the door.

Unlike in her room, the lamp of the table was on and the small boy in the large bed turned to her at once.

Tomoko looked at his large black eye like she was memorized by them, when in truth it was because she didn't know what to do next.

"T-There's others?" He said in a whisper that normally Tomoko wouldn't have been able to hear.

But the room was so silent Tomoko could hear the electricity running through the light bulb.

"I'm glad to see you are alright Sasuke-nii-san." Tomoko said politely, only to frown from the way Sasuke flinched.

"Don't call me that!"

Tomoko stayed in the doorway for a moment as she watched Sasuke glared holes in his hands as he clutched them.

"Is Nii-chan alright? Or Ani?" Tomoko asked slowly, hesitantly taking a step closer.

"...Doesn't matter." Sasuke finally said, and he looked to calm down.

Tomoko took that as he didn't mind her presents, and made her way to the chair that was set up next to the bed. She had to climb up on it, but soon enough she was sitting properly and gave Sasuke her biggest smile.

"When do you think we will be able to leave?"

"Soon. I'm fine, and I need to start training." Sasuke said, still looking down at his hands.

Tomoko knew what Sasuke was talking about. Even knowing about that fictional Itachi who was ordered to kill their clan didn't make Tomoko want to forgive him. It doesn't change the fact that Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are gone.

It also doesn't mean that Tomoko is going to try getting her revenge on the village, because that would make Nii-san sad.

"You should train me too!" Tomoko said simply out of the blue from the way Sasuke was looking at her.

"Are you even in the academy yet?"

"Nope, but Tou-chan and Kaa-chan have been showing me stuff, and I'm a good learner." Tomoko said as she flashed a smile at the boy.

He didn't look very impressed.

"I don't have time for that. I... I need to kill him."

"But I want to help."

"Do you even know what you're talking about? This is Itachi I need to kill. You know, the one you called 'Itachi-nii'?" Sasuke said with a scowl.

"I know. That's why you'll need help. And I know you don't have any friends, so I'll have to be the one to help you!" Tomoko said, not believing she was talking about killing a friend so easily.

(But maybe that was because Tomoko was already planning on something else besides killing him.)

Sasuke looked up and Tomoko returned his stare down.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Sasuke finally said as he looked away.

"I was planning to anyways." Tomoko said as she covered a yawn with her hand.

It was probably passed the time Tomoko usually went to bed, but she didn't feel like going just yet. They were dancing around the issue, and that was fine for now. Tomoko just wanted to pretend for a little while that things are alright.

"Is there... Do you know if anyone else survived?" Sasuke said in a whisper, but it was loud enough to wake Tomoko up from her thoughts.

"I don't think so. Otherwise they would have escorted me to an adult. I'm not even sure why I'm still alive." Tomoko said, knowing that isn't something she should be wondering about.

But it seems Sasuke doesn't know what a normal three year old thought process should be like.

"Why would I know?" Sasuke said, surprising Tomoko about how defensive he was being.

"I was just thinking out loud Nii-chan. Itachi was your brother, so that's why he speared you but-"

"That's not why he speared me! That Man just thought I wasn't worth it."

"If that was really the cause then why would he kill babies? Even a monster can love, and love can be corrupted like any emotion." Tomoko said and Sasuke fell silent.

She yawned again, not even bothering to stop it.

"It doesn't change what he did."

"No. It doesn't." Tomoko agreed, pulling her legs up so she could rest her head on them.

At some point the restaurants on the street outside turned off their lights, and the shadows in the room where only from the lamp. It still was making three shadows instead of one, but Tomoko still found herself looking at it. Wondering what her life would have been like if she was born in a different clan.

What if she was born as a bug, because that seems better than having to deal with this. Kaa-chan might have been wrong about humans being the best life you could live. Tomoko thinks it would be nice to be a dog.

You could make people happy just by sitting on them.

"If you are going to sleep here, you might as well get on the bed." Sasuke said and Tomoko opened her eyes.

She didn't even realized she had closed them.

"It's alright." Tomoko said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't want to hear you complain in the morning. Come in the bed before I make you." Sasuke threaten, but Tomoko just blinked blankly at him.

"No take backs!" Tomoko suddenly said before jumping into the bed.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Tomoko thought she heard Sasuke complain, but she was already wrapped up like a burrito in the blankets and soon fell asleep.

Her mouth hurting from the forced smile she had been wearing during the duration of the conversation.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, I know I _really_ shouldn't be starting another Naruto si/oc reincarnation style story, but I have to get rid of my ideas somehow. Right now this is low on my writing priorities (since I have class and all) but if you like this, leave a review. That is the best motivation for writing. In fact, I want to say that is the case for all stories.

This story will have Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Tomoko on a gennin team, Strong Sakura, and Seal master Naruto in it. Besides those ideas, I don't have too much of a plot. Just the bare bones and some key scenes. Obviously because of Tomoko's age, it will be a while before she is able to do anything, but hopefully this story will go into shipuuden era. Since I seem unable to write a short story that wouldn't end up being a 100K.

Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, and I wish you all a good night/day!


	2. Changes

**A/N:** There is probably a lot of errors in this chapter. I was going to do more of a job of looking over this for edits, but I have spend three hours (not all at once) trying to make a ringtone from for my mom. On garageband there is a button that lets to convert your song into a ringtone just by using itunes. I have made customs ringtones before, and I thought that this would be even essayer. However, apparently the new version of itunes doesn't support custom ringtones anymore. So the filer just just sitting in the itune import folder which might as well be the void. My mom's birthday is tomorrow, so I have been googling and repeating steps trying my best to get this to work. I did find out that once you change it to a .m4r you can just drag it into your iphone if it is connected to itunes. I still need to get it on my mom's phone, but at least I got it to work.

Sorry about the rant. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke was able to check out the next day, only with the medic recommending they make an appointment with an Yamanaka for mental therapy.

Sasuke refused, but Tomoko said she would be interested. It was a lie, but talking might be good. There was a reason why Annalisa went into astrophysics and not psychology after all.

"That's everything. Sign here, and you two are free to go home."

Sasuke took the pen and bent over to sign the papers. Tomoko could only stand on her tiptoes as she tried to read them, but it seems that Sasuke was the only one who had to sign anything.

"Let's go." Sasuke grunted as he dropped the pen and turned around.

"Thank you!" Tomoko said with a bow, before rushing after her cousin.

Luckily he was waiting outside of the door, but it wasn't for her.

"What are you talking about? Why should we follow you?" Sasuke practically yelled, staring at the taller figure that stood in front of him.

They were wearing black with a grey armor plate and their arms exposed. Then there was a short sword (" _It's called an Tanto Tomo-chan. Though, it's more part of the uniform then anything." Shisui said with a hollow laugh._ ) on the back still in the sheaf and the person was also wearing a white mask with a design of a...

"Puppy! You have a Puppy mask!" Tomoko realized as he clapped her hands together in excitement.

The person didn't move or reacted at all. The two Uchiha might have well been speaking to a wall.

"Come." Said a voice that sounded masculine, but Tomoko couldn't be sure.

"Is your mask a puppy because you like puppies? In my dream life I had a puppy. His name was Aristotle and was a big doggy! That me would alway take him on hikes in the mountains, and sometimes it would snow. Aristotle really liked the snow. Do you like snow Puppy-san?" Tomoko rambled as she followed the ANBU, Sasuke following a few steps behind them.

"Nii-san told me it snowed here a few years ago, but that was before I was born. I hope it snows again." She added when Puppy-san didn't respond.

She didn't know where they were going, but Puppy-san could have been one of Nii-san's teammates, which means Tomoko could trust them. Plus, they had gray hair was that standing above their mask, which means this could be that Kakashi who was Sasuke's sensei in that show. If that Kakashi was a good guy, then this Kakashi was probably a good guy too, so Tomoko wasn't too worried when she noticed they weren't heading to the compound.

Tomoko wasn't sure if she was ready to see it anyways.

"Hokage-sama already wired the bills to the orphanage account. Once you graduated from the academy, you will have access to all the Uchiha funded and property. Talk to you homeroom teacher when you want to go back to class."

With that, the ANBU was gone.

"THANK YOU PUPPY-SAN!" Tomoko cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled.

"You shouldn't thank someone who didn't even help. He was just doing his job." Sasuke said as he started walking up the stair to their apartment.

A 201 was written on the key that Sasuke was holding in his hand.

"But Kaa-chan said I always should always say my please and thank yous."

Sasuke frowned slightly, before walking faster. So much so, Tomoko made it to the top of the steps by the time Sasuke was putting the key into the lock.

The wooden floors were squeaky and rotten in the corners. The paint was water stained and there was a lot of spiders ceiling above. Tomoko didn't mind that too much, since that would mean less mosquitoes, but she also didn't want any to fall on her. There was a railing on one side that was missing a few poles, and the doors to the apartment on the other side.

"This... isn't very nice." Tomoko said as she scrunched up her nose.

There was also bags of garbage just lying outside of some of the rooms, like the occupants couldn't bother bring them down to the trash bins below them.

"Inside isn't much better." Sasuke said, and Tomoko looked past him through the now open door.

It was empty.

Sure there was a futon, and Tomoko could see a kitchen by the back window, but there was no... stuff. No scuff marks from furniture being moved, or stain on the wall where photos use to hang. Besides the dust in the air, it was like no one has even lived here before.

"Keep your shoes on. We're going to have to clean." Sasuke said as he walked with purpose into the apartment.

"What? What do you mean _we_ have to?" Tomoko asked as she ran after the boy.

"I'm not going to waste money on a genin team when the two of us can just do it." Sasuke said, look of disgust clear on his face the longer he looked around the place.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor." Tomoko announced, still standing slightly behind Sasuke.

Annalisa watched a lot of scary movies, and Tomoko didn't want to run into a ghost. This was how it always happened. You move into a new house, then the walls are bleeding and the windows wouldn't open. Tomoko suppose it normally happened in really nice houses that were cheap because someone was killed, but there were spider webs! That means ghost!

"There's a futon." Sasuke said as he turned down the hall.

Tomoko stood still for a moment before racing after him.

"W-Wait!" Tomoko yelled as she grabbed his hand, not letting go even after he tried pulling away.

"Let go! Your hand is all sticky!"

"Uh-huh, I am not letting any ghost get us. That means no separation." Tomoko explained, but it didn't stop Sasuke from trying remove her.

"There's no such thing."

"Says you. I on the other hand, know better." Tomoko confidently said.

Annalisa didn't believe in ghost, so it must have just been an adult thing. Tomoko will just have to make sure Sasuke doesn't anger one.

"Whatever. Just, grab my pant leg or something. I don't want to have to take a bath before training."

Tomoko frowned slightly, but released Sasuke's hand nevertheless. She didn't grab his pants though, deciding it was fine to just stand next to him.

"Careful, the spooks always some when you least expect it." Tomoko told Sasuke as the placed his hand to open one of the two doors.

"There is no one where besides us-" Sasuke said just as he opened the door and something bolting out.

"I told you!" Tomoko said as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"It's just a rat."

"But, don't rat carry, like, a bagillion diseases?"

"Hn. We really need to clean this place."

* * *

They spent the whole morning just cleaning the place. It ended up being mostly Sasuke while Tomoko complained, but the job got done. Then the two realized there was the issue of food, and left the apartment to get lunch and other stuff.

By the time they came back from shopping, there was boxes filling the living room.

"Oh, I guess puppy-san got all of our clothes." Tomoko said when she opened one and saw the Qi pao Shisui got her last year.

It doesn't even fit anymore, but at least now Tomoko didn't need to head back home. She will one day, but not now.

Maybe in a year.

"Hn." Sasuke walked right passed everything and just started putting things away.

Tomoko would have thought he also would be happy about not having to go back to get their stuff, but he is a weird boy. After Tomoko pushed all the boxes that her hers to the side of the room, she watched as Sasuke tried making them dinner using their leftovers from lunch.

"Hey Nii-chan? You're going back to the academy tomorrow right? Can I come!?" Tomoko asked as she jumped onto one of the counter tops to help.

"Do you even know anything yet?" Sasuke asked as he shoved the pile of food into the microwave, making a face before typing in some numbers.

"I can read, and my writing is really good!"

"I was talking about ninja stuff. Besides, you can't start classes until you're five."

"Are you sure?" Tomoko asked, hoping that she could convince Sasuke otherwise.

Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were very persistent on Tomoko waiting until she was five, but she didn't want to be stuck with a Genin team babysitting her for the next two years. She could hardly stand that one day where Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were both gone on missions and Shisui was helping with the Chunin exam. How bad would it be when Sasuke is at school?

"Yes. The teachers would kick you out as soon as you start making a ruckus."

"But what if I didn't make a ruckus? Then could I come?"

"Do what you want. But i'm not going to help if you get in trouble." Sasuke said as the microwave beeped.

"That's fair. I'm going to get my stuff all ready for tomorrow!" Tomoko said as she bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, do you have any friends? What's your sensei like? Have you started spearing yet? What about learning about chakra?" Tomoko asked as she watched Sasuke lock the door.

The boy ignored the questions and just started walking.

"Have you learned any of the jutsu? Nii-san really liked the replace one before he learned the body flicker." Tomoko continued as she skipped after Sasuke, only stopping once they got the the stairs.

"...are you ever quite?"

"Yes, but are you ever loud?" Tomoko asked, looking up at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before walking down the steps.

Tomoko was forced to run down in order to keep up, but once they got to ground level she started skipping again.

It was a little cloudy, but overall a nice day. Tomoko waved to all the people despise the whispers that always come when the civilians thought they were out of hearing range.

"Those poor things."

"I can't imagine how they must feel. And did you hear it was the boy's own brother?"

Sasuke clenched his fists tighter each time, and Tomoko felt that her smile was even more forced than before.

"I can't wait to start learning about chakra. Nii-san said that during his chunin exam he fought a puppeteer and she was able to control the puppets with only her chakra. How do you think she did that?"

"I don't know. How are you going to sneak into class?" Sasuke snerared.

"Walking. If you act like you are meant to be there, no one will act why you are." Tomoko said with a cocky grin.

"Hn."

Tomoko stopped skipping only when the building was visible. She has been there before when her dad had to pick up a mission and forgot to drop her off first, but that wasn't on the lower floor where classes were held.

"Which class is your?"

"The one on the left." Sasuke said, before turning sharply because he meant the one they were just act, not the upcoming left.

"That was rude." Tomoko complained to herself, but walked into the classroom with her head held high.

There was only a few kids there. A small girl with the Hyuga clan symbol on her back, and a boy with sunglasses and a high collar not too unlike theirs. Tomoko thought they looked friendly and wondered if Sasuke would want to sit next to either one.

Sasuke ignored them both and walked to the far side of the classroom.

Tomoko rolled her eyes, but followed nevertheless. She ended up seating behind Sasuke, since the boy seemed to be a magnet for attention.

Sasuke turned back to look at her, but didn't say anything even as she brought out a pen and paper. Tomoko doodled some drawing as she watched all the kids that entered the room. Most came in with a friend or as a group, probably playing outside before deciding to go in.

No one noticed there was an extra student with them, even when the teacher arrived.

"Sasuke-san, good to see you are with us today. If you need anything thing, feel free to ask." The man with a scar across his nose said with a kind smile, before turning to face the class.

"I hope you all finished your reading, because we are starting with a test this morning!" He yelled, and most of the class groaned.

There wasn't anyone sitting next to Tomoko or Sasuke, but Iruka still didn't realize anything was up. Tomoko grabbed the paper with a quiet thank you, before getting to work. It wasn't even that hard. A few of the questions Tomoko had to think about, but most of it would have been what Annalisa called common sense questions.

"Wait a second..." Iruka said suddenly, and Tomoko smiled sheeply when Sasuke turned to look at her.

Tomoko was hoping it would take long, but all academy senseis are chunins.

"WHERE IS UZUMAKI?" He yelled and Tomoko almost fell out of her seat.

Sasuke looked similarly shocked, but only for a moment.

"That loser." He said with a frown, giving Tomoko one more look before turning back to the front.

"Stay here and finish the quiz. AND NO TALKING!" Iruka said before using a body flicker to get out.

The class was silent for only a few minutes before the conversation started. Tomoko finished, and still no one has noticed her. She almost wanted to sit next to Sasuke to see what the girls who keep eyeing him would do.

"Naruto go take your seat. And I WILL be seeing you in detention during lunch today." Iruka said as he dropped a skuany blond haired boy.

"Whatever." The boy said as he stuck out his tongue before running to his seat.

Which so happened to be where Tomoko was sitting.

"Eh? Why are you sitting here?" Naruto said, but thankfully Iruka was yelling at the other kids for cheating while he was gone.

"It's quite. Is that alright?" Tomoko asked, watching as the boy seemed shocked by her answer.

"Um, ya, I don't mind sharing!" Naruto said as he plopped down next to Tomoko, fixing the goggles that were a little loose on his forehead.

"So, who are you? I don't think I've seen you here before, and you really young too..." Naruto started to ask before Tomoko put a finger to her lip.

Naruto closed his mouth at once, before looking around in supination.

"I'm not really allowed to be here, but I want to see how long it will take Iruka-san to notice." Tomoko explained, and instantly Naruto's eyes light up.

"You mean you're pulling a prank?"

"I guess you could say that." Tomoko said, liking the thought of that.

Shisui told Tomoko the stories of all the pranks be pulled before they forced him to graduate early. Tomoko wouldn't mind trying to reenact some of them.

"Don't worry, as the master of pranks I'll keep your secret safe." Naruto said, and Tomoko remember that Show Naruto was able to graffiti the hokage faces without anyone noticing until the last moment.

"We should pull a really big prank some time, but if we keep talking Iruka-san will notice." Tomoko said, looking at Iruka who seemed to be calming down from his rant.

She completely missed the look of Naruto's face.

"Okay. Sure." Naruto said.

Tomoko gave a nod and a smile before turning back to her doodles from before, only now she was also writing down what Iruka was talking about. It was turning out to be really interesting as Iruka started a new unit about survival training. Even Naruto started trying to take notes.

During lunch Tomoko waved goodbye to Naruto as she eat with Sasuke. They had to hid since that group of girls from before keep trying to tell Sasuke how sorry they were and even Tomoko was getting ancy hearing their apologies. Tomoko didn't even think it was their idea, probably their parents hope the girls might be able to marry Sasuke some day. Most were civilians and Tomoko knows they have more 'traditional' views.

After lunch the afternoon was similar since Taijutsu classes were stalled since their teacher was an Uchiha. Tomoko ended up going home with only Naruto noticing that she wasn't a student.

* * *

 **A/N:** First off, thank you everyone who favorited/followed this story so far. And such nice review too! Thank you so much lizyeh2000, thanzintay.2000, rickrossed, mari, and BlackDove WhiteDove.

Also, I would to hear what kind of pranks you think Shisui did before he graduated. I felt like he would be the kid that would do stuff like get three chickens and label them 1, 2, and 4.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a good night/day!


End file.
